


Feet

by RonaldIris



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Feet, M/M, Massage, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taigong Wang is tired of Shuten Doji's dirty feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet

Shuten Doji's feet were nothing less than completely filthy. Walking around barefoot was the cause of this. His feet had seen many countless battles and it was no surprise that it showed. They were encrusted with thick coatings of dirt and it made Taigong Wang want to do nothing but tell him to bathe. And eventually that's exactly what he did.  
"Shuten Doji."  
Taigong Wang approached the demon who was, at the moment, crouching over a few bloody bodies of demons, leaning one arm over his gourd. He looked back to the other, his eyes dull despite their luscious color. Taigong Wang let off the light smile he usually wore when he was talking with someone. A smug smile that always showed that he knew he was a higher being, even to someone like Shuten Doji.  
"Come with me," he said.  
Without another word shared between them Shuten Doji stood and hefted the gourd over his shoulder, following Taigong Wang without a second thought, still mindlessly following other people's orders.  
They traveled together to a bath house. The air was filled with steam from the hot water and it was warm but not at all unpleasant. Taigong Wang set down his rod by the wall and began to undress, glancing to Shuten Doji, silently demanding he do the same. He set down the gourd next to Taigong Wang's rod and began to undress as well, armor falling from his body and fabric being tossed aside until both were completely bare.  
Taigong Wang took up two towels, wrapping and tying one around his own waist and handing the other to Shuten Doji who followed his example. One pale slender leg slid into the water, soon followed by another and soon Taigong Wang was emersed in warmth. Shuten Doji followed him and sat agaisnt the side of the pool, watching the other and enjoying the warmth himself, watching with mild interest as some blood from the previous fight began to slide from his body.  
Taigong Wang traversed the water and carefully pulled out the sticking in his hair, letting it fall and cascade down his back in a white tumble. He couldn't see, but he could feel that Shuten Doji's eyes were on him as he did this. He took a wooden bucket from nearby and scooped in a large amount of water, pouring it over himself, shivering at the warmth that now surrounded his body.  
"What do you remember, Shuten Doji?" Taigong Wang asked, looking over his shoulder at the other.  
"My name. Nothing more," he responded, meeting the mystic's eyes.  
"Nothing brings about any other memories?" Taigong Wang asked.  
"I believe I had a woman who was of equal beauty to you," he replied, his eyes breaking the gaze of Taigong Wang to stare over his body, thin and pale with hair clinging to his skin like a blanket.  
Taigong Wang smiled, amused. He figured that, as a demon, Shuten Doji would care about the pleasure of the flesh more than anything else. It seemed at this moment he was right. However, he would not indulge the other, not yet. Instead he turned and he waded through the water until he stood in front of the demon. One clawed hand reached out, intent to pull the other closer, to sate a desire, but Taigong Wang's hand met his and gently pushed it away.  
A look of slight bewilderment and then annoyance crossed Shuten Doji's features but Taigong Wang ignored it. He kneeled down in the water and searched, finding one of Shuten Doji's feet and pulling it up, earning himself a grunt of disapproval from the demon but no resistence. He inspected the foot, finding it still disgustingly encased in dirt and grim.  
"You should wear some type of footwear on the battlefield. You may be cleaner and more desireable," he commented.  
Shuten Doji looked as if he were about to say something but then Taigong Wang pressed into the sole of his foot and anything he was about to say died on his lips in favor of a startled groan. Taigong Wang's hands were surprisingly firm as they pressed into Shuten Doji's flesh, loosening battle hardened muscles and rubbing away dirt into the water. It wasn't enough however and Taigong Wang released the hold on his foot in favor of getting a short metal hook, made to remove dirt from underneath nails.  
He worked quietly, bringing one of Shuten Doji's feet to the surface of the water and working the clumps of dirt from under the nails of his toes and immersing them in the water to make sure the excess was cleaned out. Rinse and repeat until Taigong Wang decided that it was about as clean as it would get. He moved to the other foot and gave it the same treatment.  
When he was done he set the metal impliment aside and moved to bring out the bathing oils, favoring one that smelled strongly of sakura blossoms. Taigong Wang bathed himself in the oils until he determined himself clean as well. All the while he felt Shuten Doji watching him quietly, desire in his eyes. Taigong Wang smiled but he didn't indulge the other, only focusing on cleaning himself until he was satisfied. He heard the demon grunt and glanced to him.  
"You preen like a woman," he said, earing a short laugh from the other.  
"I apologize if I don't want to smell as though I'd bathed in blood," he replied.  
Shuten Doji gave another grunt and looked away. Taigong Wang watched him another moment before moving to get out of the water, patting Shuten Doji's cheek once and then drying himself and redressing. Shuten Doji watched him with a bit of a scowl and stayed behind to sate his own urges.  
"Wear shoes," Taigong Wang said, leaving the bath house with the sound of Shuten Doji's deep voice, indulging in his pleasure, in his ears.


End file.
